What you do to me
by supertrashy89
Summary: Lena and Kara are too scared to admit their feelings to each other. But Kara decides to take things into her own hands... fingers... so to speak... Smut ensue. But very loving :) Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!


It was five thirty in the afternoon, and Kara was sitting at her desk, nervously tapping fingers on her keyboard. Afternoon sun was hitting her profile, golden strands of hair escaping her perfectly tight ponytail, and falling around her face. She sat still, leaned against her chair, closing her eyes in the attempt to focus, still unable to finish her article for the day. She took her glasses off and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Supergirl was not needed much during the day in the city, and sure, It was a busy day at CatCo magazine, but as far as Mondays go, it could be a lot worse. So why? Why Kara? What's wrong with you, it's just a simple article on puppies. You like puppies for Raos sake. It should be easy.

But she knew what it was. She couldn't take her mind of the last night's events. She couldn't take her mind of HER. She almost kissed me. Rao I wanted her to kiss me. Does she have any idea what she does to me. Probably not, she probably don't even see me like that. But deep down she knew she was just telling herself that, deep down she knew what Lena felt, but was too scared to admit it, too scared she would get hurt in the end. Last night, Lena asked her to accompany her for a gala event that L corp organized for the launch of their new technology. And who was Kara to say no to a friendly invitation. Friendly, right. She had to remind herself of that throughout the night. But the night was beautiful, they talked, they laughed, they danced…

Yes, the dance, felt like it was just the two of them in the world. Kara always wondered, how Lena does that, how she makes her feel like she is the most important thing in the world, like there is nothing else that could ever occupy Lena's mind than Kara. So attentive, so loving, so … friendly. YES! I got it. Thanks brain. But what troubled her the most was the end of the evening, Lena insisted on driving Kara home, and Kara did not protest much. So there they were, standing in front of the door to Kara's apartment, only inches apart and gazing into each other's eyes. It seemed like the green eyes held hers for hours, although it was merely moments, when Lena finally uttered: "I had a lovely evening. Thank you again for keeping me company tonight, Kara." Oh god, just the way she says my name can turn me into mumbling pile of goo right there, on the spot. But the moment was so perfect, so intimate in a way, you could almost feel the electricity in the air around them. Kara couldn't find the words so she just nodded and looked to her feet, to avoid getting lost in Lena's eyes once again, because she knew, next time she wouldn't be able to find the strength not to kiss Lena senseless right there and then. Lena leaned slightly towards Kara, so close she could feel her breath against her skin, but then in a second, she just took a step back and cleared her throat, wishing her good night and almost ran down the hall, her heels clicking loudly in the night. Kara stood there against her door, for some more time, trying to figure out what just happened, or more to the point, what did not happen. And if she just made it all up in her mind or if it was real. Could it be that Lena actually liked her? No need to say, once she got inside, and in the bed, not much sleep had found her, tossing and turning all night... and there she was today, mind still occupied by questions, and by memories of last night, by memories of Lena.

Kara glanced at the clock, it was past seven already, and the building was awfully quiet since almost everybody finished their work for the day. That's it, I'm giving up, I'll try and finish this at home later tonight. Maybe a flight around the town, or down the water will help clear my mind. She changed in the alleyway behind CatCo and soared to the sky, flying aimlessly around the town, when she suddenly realized she was in front of the L corp building, and the light on Lena's office was still on. Kara couldn't resist it, she just had to see her. And she felt bad for Lena having to work this late. She went to her favorite donuts place, and then straight for the L corp, her mind set on one thing only. Lena. And she didn't care anymore about what all of that meant.

She went up the elevator straight to the last floor, surprised a bit to find the hall empty. Jessie usually stayed as long as Lena did, and Kara suddenly felt like she was intruding, like she should have called first. Suddenly way too self conscious she thought of getting back. If she just left now, nobody would know, and she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Yes that's what she is going to do. But at that exact moment, as she turned toward the elevator, she heard the door open.

"Kara?"

"Hey Lena...Hi."

Lena wore a tight black skirt and a simple white silk shirt with black heels and her hair pulled tight back, she looked stunning. Perfect and professional. But Lena's eyes sparkled and her huge smile was genuine. And Kara did not miss how Lena checked her out, subtly, but she caught it. Thank Rao she wore that tight navy dress today.

"Hey you... what are you doing here?"

"Well I took a wild guess that you were still working, and wanted to make you take a little rest, and…. I came bearing gifts!"

Kara grinned, showing the bag of donuts in her hand.

"Oh my God, you are just the best. How do I even deserve you? Come in, please, sit, sit…"

They settled on the couch next to each other, so close that their bare thighs touched, neither backing out and just looked at each other. Lena decided to break the silence first.

"I had a really hard time concentrating today, and I have a ton of work that needs finishing, before I head home. But I am SO glad you came… and with donuts, on top of it."

She smiled at Kara, and glanced towards the bag still in reporters hands.

"Oh yes, donuts! Lets see what we have here…They had some new flavors so, I had to try them all, hope u don't mind, she flashed a grin at Lena."

Kara took one bite of the raspberry cheesecake flavored donut, and moaned immediately, closing her eyes.

"Oh my, this is sooo good. Sinful. You have to try it!"

She picked a piece of donut with her fingers, and took it to Lena's mouth, before she could think of what she was doing. When she lifted her gaze, Lena's eyes were fixated on her, darkened and questioning. She felt herself blush, redness creeping up her neck, but it was too late to backup now. Lena took the offered piece with her mouth, brushing Kara's finger with her lips. Kara shimmered at the touch, feeling immediate warmth running through her body, and resting between her legs.

"Oh woow. You were right, Miss Danvers. This IS incredible. Downright sinful."

Kara felt the heat rising, felt the burning of Lena's lips still, but she couldn't take her eyes of them. And she knew she was caught staring. She started to retrieve her hand to her own lips, to lick the cream that was left on her fingers from the donut. But Lena startled her. She caught her wrist mid air, and looked straight to her:

"Oh Kara... do you have any idea what you do to me?" Her voice raspy and low, but almost pleading. Kara felt her whole body tremble at that moment.

"Yes. I might have an idea, yes. If it is anywhere near, what you do to me, than yes. And you have no idea what I want to do to you..."

With that, Lena tugged on Kara's wrist and took her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean, never leaving Kara's gaze. Kara gasped at the sensation, becoming increasingly aware of the wetness between her thighs. Rao, this woman will be the death of me.

Lena then leaned forward and kissed her. Hungry kiss, insatiable, like everything she wanted to do in her life was to kiss Kara. Kara parted her lips, inviting Lena's tongue inside. She has never been kissed more passionately, she knew it than. Their kiss deepened, the atmosphere heated to the limits, when Lena pulled back. Kara whimpered at the loss and looked at Lena, her eyes almost black with desire.

"Oh god, the way you look at me. I want you so much, Kara."

The way her name rolled of Lena's tongue made Kara sure that only thing she wanted right there and then was to hear Lena scream her it and again and again all night long.

"I want you too. Let me take you."

Then, Lena was not holding back anymore, she stood up, pushed Kara's shoulder with her hand until she rested her back on the couch, and then straddled her lap, tight skirt, climbing up her thighs dangerously. Kara immediately grabbed Lena's hips and pulled her against herself even more. Lena's fingers ran up Kara's muscular arms, over her shoulders and up her neck, cupping her face and pulling her for another kiss. This one much slower, more passionate, their tongues exploring, not fighting for domination. Lena's hands slid down Kara's neck and to her breasts cupping them with both hands caressing them slowly. Kara moaned at the touch, arching in to Lena's body.

She knew she wanted more, and she wanted it now. She grabbed Lena's ass with both hands and with no difficulty picked her up and layed her down on the couch, pulling herself above the smaller woman, never breaking their lips apart. Lena gasped at the sudden change of position, but was incredibly aroused by Kara's strength and her taking control. Lena was usually the dominant one, the controlling one, but she felt safe with Kara, and wanted to give herself completely to the gorgeous woman now on top of her. Kara broke the kiss for a moment and started kissing Lena's jaw line, down her neck, and then back up behind her ear, flicked her tongue across Lena's earlobe, listening to the heavy breathing and moaning coming from the woman underneath her while she sucked on her pulse point. Memorizing every single sound, every reaction, she wanted to learn Lena's body, wanted to explore it thoroughly. She kissed down the collar bone, until her path was obstructed by fabric. Kara broke her kisses and looked at Lena and smirked

"Just curious...how important this shirt is to you?"

"Shirt?" Lena was looking gorgeous, heavy breathing and blushed.

"I don't give a damn Kara. Do with it whatever you want. … do with me whatever you want."

Kara grinned wickedly at that, and then pulled on the sides of the shirt ripping it apart, buttons flying everywhere. The sound of them falling on the floor, loud in the silence of the night. When Kara reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and started feasting on her breasts like there is no tomorrow, Lena thought that she was never that aroused in her entire life. She never wanted anybody more, she never needed anyone like that, and that scared her a little. But all of her sensible thought disappeared from her mind when Kara gently grazed one of her nipples with her teeth, while pinching the other one with her fingers, rolling it around between her thumb and middle finger. Lena cried in pleasure and agony, she wanted more, she arched more into Kara's body, trying to gain some friction against her center when she needed it most. She managed to slide one thigh between Kara's legs, pushing in to Kara, immediately feeling how soaked the other woman was. The thought that it was her doing, aroused her even more, and she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled Kara's face up from her breasts, hands tangled in Kara's hair and looked at her.

"Kara… please…

just… please."

Kara wanted to tease her a little more, she wanted to explore her body a little more, she wanted it to last. But the pleading look in Lena's eyes, the complete power she knew she had at that moment, changed her mind. We have all night ahead of us, she thought.

And with that, she reached down Lena's body with one hand, pulled the skirt a little more up and slid her her fingers inside Lena's panties. They both moaned at the touch, Kara's fingers sliding through the silky folds. Her lips next to Lena's ear, she whispered:

"Oh honey, you are so wet."

"That's just what you do to me."

"I need to taste you. Now."

Lena's breath caught in her throat, as Kara took fingers out of her panties and brought them to her mouth, taking them in and licking them clean. A guttural moan escaped Kara

"Amazing... just...amazing.

I need more of you..."

Lena watched in awe, as Kara slid down her body, and settled between her legs. She pulled the panties down Lena's legs, and discarded them unceremoniously somewhere on the floor behind her. Kara couldn't waste any more time, she needed to take Lena, she needed to see her come undone. She bent closer to Lena's wet pussy, and looked up the length of the body of her lover. Lena was gripping hard on the fabric of her couch with both hands, and had her eyes shut tight.

"Lena. Babe. Look at me. I want you to look at me."

Lena looked at her, and nodded, not able to form any coherent words now. She was on the edge, trying to hold a little longer, not wanting for this to end.

She inhaled through her teeth, making the hissing sound, as suddenly she felt Kara's tongue run through her folds. Kara moaned at the touch, sending vibrations through Lena's body, licking through silky smoothness of Lena, finally setting on her clitoris, sucking gently. Lena grabbed Kara's hair with one hand pulling her closer, and arching hard in to Kara's mouth, wanting to merge even more, to get even closer to the touch. Kara knew that Lena was close, she could feel her body tremble and her muscles contract as she slid two fingers inside of her, moaning at the wetness and the throbbing she found there. Her movements were perfectly synchronized, one of her hands caressing Lena's nipples, while her other hand pumped inside of Lena in the same rhythm as her mouth sucked on Lena's clit. Couple of thrusts was all it took, and she felt Lena's walls tightening around her fingers, Lena's body arched vigorously, as her thighs clasped around Kara's head, and she screamed as the orgasm took her, griping on Kara's hair and repeating her name over and over, and then collapsed back on the couch. Kara pulled her fingers out but continued licking her until Lena rode out the rest of her orgasm and pulled Kara's head up.

"Stop stop, no more, come here..."

Kara climbed on top of Lena, rolling them a bit so she could put her arms around smaller woman, and Lena snuggled her head in the crook of Kara's neck. They fit perfectly, Kara thought as she kissed the top of Lena's head lovingly.

After a couple of minutes, Lena finally came back enough to lift her head and looked up at Kara.

"Wow… that was...wow… I can't move a muscle."

"I'll take that as a good sign."

"Oh… good... yes... good... absolutely good."

Kara giggled at this and hugged her even closer

"You are gorgeous, do you know that? So beautiful, and absolutely amazing."

"You are the amazing one, I'd say ...and...I promise I'm not a screamer usually…"

Lena felt embarrassed slightly, when the realization hit her. It was good that nobody was in the building, or they would most certainly call the security.

"I loved it. Don't you ever try and be quiet."

Lena blushed at the comment, and buried her head even deeper in Kara's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her, mixed with the sweat, and unmistakable smell of sex in the air.

"I want to touch you... I just... I can't move a muscle at the moment… give me just the bit to recover, and then… I need to touch you too"

"Shhh. We have all time in the world."

Kara gently caressed Lena's stomach, drawing circles with her fingers.

"Relax now. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, she could feel Lena snuggle closer to her, and within moments she heard her breathing becoming more calm and even. Kara whispered, barely audible: "You probably have no idea, but… I Love you so much, Lena", then she pressed her lips on Lena's forehead as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
